glorydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmad-Nausheen Relationship
The Ahmad-Nausheen relationship refers to the relationship between the characters Ahmad Walker and N in Glory Days. The two of them knew of each other before the Pilot as they both attended the same school and shared a few classes together. N harbored a crush on Ahmad since the start of freshman year in high school. After hitting a few bumps in the road, the pair eventually get together after Ahmad kisses N on her front porch at 3:30 in the morning. Unfortunately, the pair break-up in 1x10 after N is framed for leaking secret information about Ahmad's family on the school website. Ahmad dumps N on Prom night. Early history The two of them knew of each other before the Pilot as they both attended the same school and shared a few classes together. N discovered halfway through her freshman year that Ahmad worked at the lakeside souvenir store located a few miles away from the school, and since then every second afternoon, N would occasionally stake-out in front of the store and watch Ahmad during his entire shift. N never told anybody (not even the IT GIRLS) about her crush on Ahmad because she was afraid that her friends would judge her since he wasn't a popular guy. The two of them of course, didn't interact until Pilot. Through-out the Glory Days series In Pilot, N takes P with her to the souvenir store to "try on sunglasses", however P suspects something about N's weird behavior. N finally admits to P that she has a crush on Ahmad, and tells her that she has liked him for over a year. P spots Ahmad on the other side of the store helping a young female customer out and suggests that N should walk over and ask him out. N worries that Ahmad wouldn't like her for who she is and P tells her she's being ridiculous. N ignores her and instead lets her hair lose, pulls her singlet top down (to show her cleavage) and pulls her shorts up very high before approaching Ahmad. N sits down on a rack of clothes and emphasizes her cleavage and thighs before clearing her throat to get Ahmad's attention. The two of them officially meet whilst N bats her eyes and caresses her right leg. At this stage, Ahmad has no clue that N is flirting with him and goes on to tell her that she'd get in a lot of trouble if she didn't get off the clothes. N places her hands on Ahmad's shoulders and uses him to support herself whilst she jumps down, staring into his eyes and brushing their bodies against each other. N strokes Ahmad's arm and whispers, "You wouldn't tell on me, wouldn't you, baby?" before P pulls her away and rushes her out the store. Ahmad watches N and P leave the store with a confused look on his face. That afternoon, N complains to P about Ahmad and is disappointed that he didn't fall for her "slutty" look. She vows that she doesn't have a crush on him anymore. P tells her not to worry about it too much before changing the subject. The next day, N isn't paying attention in class when the teacher tells her that the principal wants to see her. Ahmad watches on with a smirk as N heads out the classroom. A few hours later, N and Z are talking by their lockers about the pledging fiasco, however N can't keep her eyes off of Ahmad, who is standing on the opposite side of the hallway talking to somebody. Z snaps N out of it and asks her to go to the bathroom with her. The split second that N takes her eyes off of Ahmad, Ahmad looks at her and smiles, biting his lip. He watches N and Z walk away. Later that day, the school hosts a back-to-school rave/disco. Ahmad spots N drinking a "mocktail" by herself and pulls up a seat next to her. He refers to her as the "girl who got kicked out of class", and she refers to him as "the guy who is completely blind when a girl tries to flirt with him". Ahmad is confused and asks her what she meant, and N tells him that she is no longer interested in him. Resulting in even more confusion, N tips out her drink and walks away. A few minutes later, Down & Dirty plays at the rave and N and the IT GIRLS dance along to it. Ahmad watches on with amazement without taking his eyes off of N, who looks like she is having fun with herself. Without taking his eyes off of her, he asks Jack, "Who is that?", to which Jack responds with, "Why don't you ask her yourself?". In 1x02, N, the IT GIRLS and the IT GIRL pledges are hanging out in N's bedroom, giving each other fashion advice. B opens up N's draw and finds her "Crush Book" (a scrapbook where N keeps note of all her past and present crushes). Everyone crowds around the book before N snatches it away. Confessing her previous crush on Ahmad, N turns to a page dedicated to him; complete with a few photos and things she likes about him. She grabs a red marker, draws a massive "X" and scribbles all over his page. She then places the book on her bed before heading out with the others. The next day in PE, Ahmad stares at N from across the football field, creeping N out. N does a few somersaults, cartwheels and lands in the splits which impresses Ahmad even more. While Z and N are getting re-hydrated, Ahmad approaches them and compliments N on her gymnastic and dancing skills. Z hits on Ahmad briefly before N tells her to go somewhere else. Z excuses herself and leaves the two of them alone. N asks Ahmad if he was staring at her, and he admits that he was. The two of them have a brief conversation where Ahmad confessed that he saw a side of N that he hasn't seen before. He then goes on to tell her that he's looking for a commitment and that N isn't his type. He says that girls like her usually wear a guy on her arm in order to remain popular and that they usually only date guys for one thing (which means that he called her a "slut"). This breaks N's heart and she's in disbelief before P interrupts them and asks N to go and get mani-pedis with her and the others. Ahmad watches N and P walk off hand-in-hand. Category:Relationships